1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a model.
2. Description of the Related Art
A model includes a first part and a second part that is connected to the first part in such a manner as to be rotatable relative to the first part (see Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 7-45273, for example).
Referring to FIG. 7 illustrating the model, which is a model doll, disclosed by Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 7-45273, a leg part 10 is connected to a body part 1 in such a manner as to be rotatable relative to the body part 1. The body part 1 includes a projecting member 2 and a spherical member 20 that is fixed to the projecting member 2. The leg part 10 includes a receiving chamber 12 that receives the spherical member 20. A sliding pair of the inner surface of the receiving chamber 12 and the outer surface of the spherical member 20 allows the leg part 10 to rotate.
In the model disclosed by Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 7-45273, the leg part 10 that is rotated with the aid of the sliding pair of the inner surface of the receiving chamber 12 and the outer surface of the spherical member 20 is retained at a position taken after the rotation because of the friction that occurs between the inner surface of the receiving chamber 12 and the outer surface of the spherical member 20. However, as the leg part 10 is rotated repeatedly, the inner surface of the receiving chamber 12 and the outer surface of the spherical member 20 are abraded, reducing the force of retaining the leg part 10.